


Vanilla

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Saeran's favourite place was between MC's legs.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh, so i know most of my work for the mysme fandom is pretty sfw, so i wanted to try out writing more mature stories. hope you like it! <3

If someone asked Saeran a year ago about his favourite place, he would have answered his garden. After he and Saeyoung had moved into another house, he had taken a couple of months to set up a garden in the backyard. It had all his favourite flowers and even if it wasn’t as big as the one in Mint Eye, this one actually felt like it was his. There were countless nights where he would lay down on the grass and look at the stars for hours. The calmness that surrounded him could only be compared to the times MC snuggled up to him while asleep.

However, things changed. Even if he still dedicated time every day to tend to his flowers, he had to admit his new favourite place was between her legs.

It had taken some time for him to be comfortable with the whole idea of sex. He was more than thankful by how patient she had been with him. She had literally taken his hand during the whole thing, exploring each other’s body with such tenderness that even when the tiniest insecurities crept on his mind, she made sure to take a break until he was comfortable again.

Saeran loved kissing every part of her naked body. Once he got the reassurance he needed, he found himself enjoying folding her breasts. They were soft, even softer than her cheeks. He loved leaving open mouth kisses on one of them as his hand gently massaged the other one. Time and experience taught him how MC liked to be touched, when he should have a harder grip and when he should flick his tongue over her nipples. Saeran loved the way her chest vibrated with her soft moans and her hands would sometimes find their way to his hair, softly tugging on it.

But if he had to choose, he would eat her out for days.

He would draw a trail of soft kisses down her body, starting from her ear to her thighs. She always called him a tease when he spent time kissing both her inner thighs, but he wasn’t sure what she meant by that. Her legs were also soft and warm, so they were always a good appetizer before burying his face on her crotch.

Saeran liked to start slowly. He always started by giving MC a long, languid lick all across he slit. She would always let out a shaky breath the moment his tongue made contact with her skin. Oh, how he loved how wet she always was before he even did anything. Her flavour was different from anything he had tried before. It was enticing, a little bit sweet and had quickly become his favourite. Saeran would place slow, open-mouthed kisses over her labia as he hooked his arms around her thighs opening them up enough to see her clit. Once he got better access to it, he would draw a circle around it with his tongue. He loved how he could feel it twitching at his ministrations and how MC’s soft moans became louder. Saeran then proceeded to place his lips around her clit, softly sucking on it. Her legs would always press against the sides of his head immediately, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he loved he could know how much she was enjoying it. He took his sweet time between playing with the bundle of nerves and swirling his tongue around the rest of her core.

Sometimes, he would add his fingers. After holding her thighs, he knew they would be warm and wouldn’t cause any discomfort at all. His mouth never left her clit, he only moved his chest up enough for his finger to enter her as slowly as he could. He loved the way her whole body tensed around it in a delicious way. Saeran would deny it if anyone asked, but he had lurked around certain forums and read about the hand movements that would assure him MC would enjoy it as much as she could. He had been trying them all out, his eyes locked on her expressions and sounds, to keep tabs on which ones worked the best for her. His small research had shown she really liked the ‘come hither’ motion. Most of the time, he would wait until her hips bucked against his hand. After so much time studying his lover’s body, he already knew that meant she was up for a second or third finger.

His tongue would never leave her skin, always matching the rhythm he used with his fingers. When MC started cursing, he knew she was getting closer. Sometimes, he would decrease the speed to make her last longer, even if that meant MC let out a shaky laugh, accusing him to be a tease again. Honestly, he just wanted to make the whole experience last for her as long as he could. Other times, the tug MC had on his hair became harsher and her breathing hectic. Then, he would comply and flick his tongue quickly over her clitoris until her legs closed up again against his head and she let out her now-familiar high pitched squeal. Saeran would slowly decrease his speed to help her ride out her orgasm until her body relaxed again and he could hear her soft chuckle as she returned from her bliss. He would let her rest for a couple of minutes, laying his head on her thigh or stomach and then would get back on it again. And again. And again.

That night, as soon as Saeran entered the house, he was received by MC’s arms circling his neck. She left kisses all over his face making him laugh softly. It had been a quick trip to the mall, but there she was, beautiful as ever, pouring so much love it made him a little dizzy. He suddenly noticed MC’s hands sliding underneath his shirt to his lower back, her cold fingers touching his warm skin as she pulled him closer. Her mouth travelled to his neck, where she began pressing kisses just where she knew it drove him crazy. Saeran shivered when he felt the tip of her tongue drawing small circles between his jaw and ear.

“I was only gone for half an hour,” he whispered, still holding his grocery bag.

“Am I not allowed to miss you?” MC asked, before giving his earlobe a small lick.

“Y-yeah,” Saeran stuttered. “It’s just I would have bought ice-cream tomorrow if I knew you really wanted me here,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

MC pulled away to look at his turquoise eyes and then to the bag he was still holding. A mischievous grin appeared on her face, making Saeran furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“Actually,” MC said, licking her lips. Saeran swallowed. “I think we can put that to use”.

Fifteen minutes later, they were locked inside their bedroom, kissing each other still with their clothes on. Saeran had let MC gently push him to the bed and now was sitting on the edge of his while she straddled him. He could feel himself getting hard at the way MC rocked her hips against him, but honestly, he could have achieved that only by the way she was kissing him. She took her time licking his lips and kissing both his upper and bottom lip. The kiss was slow and sensual and Saeran was enjoying every second of it. So, when MC stood up, he let out a small whine. She took her dress off, letting it fall on the floor, revealing pearl lingerie underneath. Saran couldn’t help but stare directly at her, his cheeks burning by how gorgeous she looked.

“So,” she started, walking to the grocery bag left by the door. “I want to try something. But, you know how it is. Tell me if you don’t like it and we’ll stop, okay?” she asked, taking out the carton of ice-cream and walking back to him. Saeran nodded, still a little confused as to what she wanted to achieve.

She kneeled in front of him on the floor and started unbuckling his pants. He lifted his hips to help her and let her pull down his underwear and pants. His cock was achingly hard in anticipation and in any other case he would have tried to look away, but curiosity was killing him. Saeran watched her open the carton and passed her finger across it, to then slowly suck the tip. MC hummed and looked back at him.

“Great, I like vanilla,” she commented, anointing more ice-cream on her finger once more. Looking at him the whole time, she spread it over the tip of his cock, making Saeran hiss. “Is it okay?” she asked. He nodded.

“It’s just cold,” he muttered. Once she made sure he was fine, MC circled Saeran’s cock with her tongue, trying to catch all the ice-cream with it. He let out a shaky breath, engulfed by this whole experience that just seemed surreal to him.

MC grinned and took more ice-cream with her finger, now spreading it across his whole length. She slowly licked from the top to the base and then made her way back. She repeated the process but now took him whole inside her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as slowly as she could. Saeran’s legs started shaking and he grabbed fistfuls of the sheets to try and keep himself in control. He had always found MC’s movements in bed seductive, but this was on another level. She was not only taking her time to blow him but was also trying to enjoy the sweetness of the ice-cream as she did so.

When she pulled away, there was some white ice-cream on her upper lip. Saeran thought he would come any second now. Trying to focus as much as he could, he let MC repeat the process multiple times, his eyes going to the back of his head each time she decided to circle the tip of his cock or give a long, slow lick underneath his shaft. He let out a broken moan when he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat and how MC tried to push him even further than that. He was no longer a man but a mess of whimpers and moans barely holding on as MC was having the time of her life licking off the ice-cream off his cock.

Sooner than he had wanted, he felt his orgasm was coming closer. Saeran tried to warn her, but only babbles came out of his mouth. Thankfully, she got the message and proceeded to put a generous amount of ice-cream over his cock one last time. MC took him all inside his mouth and bobbed her head in a slightly quicker pace, trying to make him orgasm. It didn’t take long for her to succeed; she felt the warm spurts of cum inside her mouth mixing with the ice-cream she still had in her mouth. Once he was done, she pulled off of him and swallowed, loving the sweet aftertaste that she had in her mouth.

“Did you like it?” she asked, resting the side of her head on his trembling thigh. Saeran nodded, his breath hitching as he tried to recover from his orgasm. He cradled MC’s face in his hand and stroke her cheek. She smiled at him. Saeran took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit before he spoke.

“Can I… try that out?” he asked. Her smiled got wider and she nodded. Honestly, the sounds he had been making had already made her wet so she was more than ready for him to take the lead.

MC stood up and sat next to him. Saeran kissed her, his chest tightening at the vanilla flavour he could still taste on her lips. Gently, they changed positions until he was once again in his favourite one: between her legs. He helped her take her panties off, the glint of wetness on her core driving him mad. The ice-cream carton was now on the bed and he wondered for a second if he could somehow mess it up. MC had been perfect while she sucked him off, what if he couldn’t deliver with the added ice-cream?

“Hey,” she said as if she could listen to his inner thoughts. “Don’t overthink it. I didn’t know what I was doing and you ended up liking it, right?” she shrugged with a playful smile.

Saeran nodded and took a deep breath. He scooped some ice-cream using two fingers and placed it over MC’s folds. He watched her squirm a bit and figured she was reacting to the coldness as he had done. For a moment, he just stared at it, loving the way her body heat was already melting it, a drop of ice-cream running down between her folds. It looked so enticing. He had never thought about mixing the two things he loved to eat the most, so now having in front of him seemed like a dream.

Experimentally, Saeran gave a long lick to MC’s folds, trying to get all the ice-cream he could get. She shuddered underneath him, her hand travelling up her hair and throwing her head back. He scooped more ice-cream, repeating the process. He quickly got the hang of it, MC’s soft mewls being music to his ears as he got to enjoy her taste mixed with his favourite brand of ice-cream. Sometimes, he would let the ice-cream melt a bit, just because he loved the view of her labia drenched in white sweetness. He eagerly ate her out and, sooner than usual, she started cursing.

“Fuck-- baby, I… I’m going to come,” she whispered, letting out a moan after a particular flick of Saeran’s tongue on her. He looked up to her, still using her white lingerie, both her hands tangled in her hair.

“No,” he just said, going back to putting more ice-cream on her. MC looked down confused, her chest rising and falling at a quick pace.

“What?”

“Don’t come. Not yet,” he explained, going back and sucking her clit. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of the sheets underneath her.

“Saeran, I really, really need to…”

Her request was cut off by Saeran humming in denial, her lips busy with sucking all the ice-cream off of her. They had never discussed power roles in the bedroom and most things that they had tried had been, well, vanilla, but Saeran’s sudden refusal to let her come was doing things to her mind that just worked.

MC’s legs started trembling harder than usual, and a lot more obscenities left her mouth as Saeran’s lips worked on her. The constant change between hot and cold was driving her mad and the thought he was refusing her to come just hit all the right buttons for her.

“Please… I don’t know how long I can--”. A loud moan escaped her mouth, her legs no longer responding. “Baby, please,” she begged, a little bit of drool on the corner of her mouth. “Please, let me come. I need to come, baby, please.”

She felt her arms starting to give out as well, her hands shaking at the pleasure she was under. Saeran looked up to her and the most seductive chuckle she had ever her from him almost made her come in that instant.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, giving her clit an open-mouthed kiss. “I just wanted to eat you out a little longer,” he admitted with a ragged undertone in his voice. "You can come now."

Almost on command, MC’s legs shot up against his hand, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as she reached her orgasm. As he was used to, Saeran kept his tongue working, making sure she could make the orgasm last a little bit longer. He had to admit he had never felt her shake that way before, but if that meant she was enjoying it even further, then he was more than glad. Saeran noticed her discharge and licked it off with the remaining ice-cream. The flavours mixed in his mouth and he thought it was pure bliss.

When MC body had finally relaxed, Saeran pulled away, not before making sure he had got all the ice-cream off. He noticed her legs were still trembling a bit and he couldn’t help but smile. He pushed himself up a bit to lay his head on MC’s stomach, his eyes dreamily looking at her post-orgasm face. He loved the way she looked as she tried to regain control of her breath and her cheeks were flushed.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she whispered and let out a small laugh. She looked down at him and ran her fingers across Saeran’s bangs lovingly, a tender smile on her face. “Thank you. That’s was really, really great.”

Saeran pressed a kiss on her stomach and closed his eyes, letting himself relax under his lover’s touch.

“I love you,” he said, his arms circling MC’s waist as he snuggled her close.

“I love you too,” she smiled, tapping the tip of his nose playfully.

MC eyed the ice-cream carton that was still at the end of the bed. The label that read vanilla made her snort softly as she kept playing with Saeran’s hair, lulling him into a restful sleep.


End file.
